


Hailstones Don't Hurt

by trenchescalators



Series: Les Jumeaux [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Tea, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamory, d'Artagnan twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchescalators/pseuds/trenchescalators
Summary: Four months later, the d'Artagnan twins remain in Paris, running amock and causing drama without even needing to leave the Garrison. d'Artagnan doesn't even know it, but he's landed himself in the middle of a band of brothers where the bond runs deep. And, unfortunately for Aida, the King has caught wind of her existence. While these things seem bad, they aren't nearly as regrettable as the events that follow.





	Hailstones Don't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend it hasn't been nearly two year since HPCAM

Aida lay beside her lover, in her lover's bed, in her lover's house, drawing patterns on her lover's chest with her finger lightly. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Aida told her, with a giddy smile. She looked down briefly and back to her lover's face again, hardly able to contain her happiness.

Her lover smiled, "I'm sure, my love." Milady replied doubtfully, although entertaining her.

Aida pushed herself up onto one elbow and looked down at Milady fiercely. "I am sure." She stated firmly.

Milady chuckled, "And I am sure you think so." She tucked a strand of Aida's dark hair behind her ear affectionately. Aida leaned into her touch, soaking in the rare affection. "You do not know me well enough yet to love me. It's been but a few months since we met." Milady reasoned cooly.

"But it feels like I've known you for years." Aida replied, returned with a mischievous look from Milady.

Milady got up and on top of Aida, straddling her at the waist. "That's no good now is it..." She began, her voice low and patronising. She grasped Aida's wrists and pinned them either side of her head, before leaning in close to her neck. "I want every moment spent together to feel like seconds, so that you are always left wanting more." She purred. Aida's heart caught in her throat as she held eye contact with her lover when she raised her head above her own.

"I always want you." Aida replied softly, the confidence taken from her.

"We're both sure of that." Milady retorted. Milady dived down to take Aida's lips with her own, before breaking away and crawling down Aida's body.

⚜ 

Aramis and Athos sit at their unofficially claimed table in the garrison courtyard. They wondered were their third and fourth were, expecting d'Artagnan to walk in any moment now as he did every morning for the past four months.

The young man had seamlessly integrated into their ranks, not just the Musketeers in general but the exclusive brotherhood that is Athos, Aramis and Porthos, and now d'Artagnan.

However, to naive d'Artagnan, that's all it was. To him, he was but an apprentice. Little did he know that behind his back Porthos and Aramis teased Athos about him. About how alike they are, about whatever it was between them that charged the air around them. Aramis calls it sexual tension. Athos hits him for it and then hits Porthos for laughing at it. Despite this, the young Gascon pretends he doesn't notice and Athos anticipates the moment when he does. Subtly, of course.

He wouldn't say as much to anyone. But Porthos and Aramis do not need him to; they know him too well. Even so, it's clear to see the change in Athos' temperament.

Even Aida has noticed. But she doesn't tease her brother about it. Not anymore. When she first tried, he played dumb and mentioned her friend she sneaks off to meet most nights. Aida smirked but dropped the matter.

Surprisingly, Aramis and Athos' conversation didn't revolve around d'Artagnan, but Porthos. "It's unlike Porthos to not be up bright and early." Athos ponders.

Aramis smiles knowingly. "It's not so unlike him recently, haven't you noticed?"

"What are you insinuating?" Athos replies, he frowns at Aramis in confusion.

"That Porthos and Aida happen to turn up shortly after each other most days. You don't think it's suspicious?" Aramis speculates.

Athos rolls his eyes. "Come on Aramis, that's far-fetched even for you. Besides, d'Artagnan is late most mornings too."

Aramis scoffs as if Athos is the stupid one. "Yes but not as late as the other two."  
"Anyone would think you're jealous." Athos teased. Aramis' eyes widened in disbelief, and began as though to defend himself. "Calm down love, you'll always be his favourite and you forget where he spent most of his night last night." This quickly put a smile on Aramis' face.

As if on cue, d'Artagnan walks into the garrison. "Speak of the devil." Aramis smiles.

"What?" D'Artagnan frowns and sits down beside Athos.

"Nothing d'Artagnan, just Aramis running away with his romantic fantasies again." Athos says to him as he sits.

D'Artagnan looks at Aramis with an eyebrow raised. "Now I wouldn't say fantasy..." He says, but then stops to think. "Then again..." He smirks. Athos breathes a laugh, shaking his head.

"It's too early for this." D'Artagnan sighs, running a hand through his hair. He doesn't notice Athos watching him do that, but Aramis does. 

⚜ 

"Porthos!" Aida yelps as she almost bumps into her recently acquainted friend.

"Aida..." He says slowly, eyeing up at the building she just walked out of. "What are you up to?"

Aida panics, her brain rushing to find an excuse but finding none. "What do you think I'm up to Porthos?" She asks impassively.

"Well, it kinda' looks like your sneaking out of someone's house. I've seen Aramis do it enough times to know what it looks like." He replies easily, as they begin walking away.

"Why ask if you know?" Aida nudged Porthos with her elbow, sending him off course a little.  
"Politeness, I suppose." He shrugged.

Aida rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, Porthos the polite." She said sarcastically. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Probably not nearly as much fun as you were." He replies.  
"Don't avoid the question." She looks up at him, exasperated.

"Just visiting someone about a thing." She raised an eyebrow. "Get your mind out of the gutter Aida. We ain't all little rogues like you." He joked.

"I'll have none of that, Porthos. And I won't have you mentioning my whereabouts to the others either."

"You know that we know what you're doing when you disappear every other night. We're not blind." He pointed out, not really understanding Aida's secrecy. In fact, out of all of them, he seemed to be the only mildly concerned. Aramis would be a hypocrite to worry as he does the same thing often, d'Artagnan would rather not have the details of his sister's sex life and Athos, Athos simply didn't care. However, Porthos had grown somewhat attached to the young woman in a familial kind of way. Porthos had lived a life so different to the others that he couldn't help but be a little concerned. He knew better than any that secrets such as these seldom end well, even if thinking this made him the biggest hypocrite in France.

"No not blind, stupid though." Aida replied.

"Why are you keeping it a secret still, then." Porthos asked, Aida wouldn't be able to tell that he was genuinely interested by his voice.

Aida laughed nervously, "Well the circumstances under which we met are a bit strange, perhaps alarming to a certain Musketeer with whom my brother is besotted with."

"Athos?" Porthos questioned, his voice a tone higher. "I don't understand. Athos has few friends. Athos doesn't socialise enough to know anyone." Porthos laughed.

"Yes, although I'm not sure he knows her. She..." Aida began before she was cut off by Porthos.

"Her? She's a woman. The person you're sneaking around with is a woman?" Porthos rambled, unsure he heard correctly.

"Did I stutter?" Aida asks blankly. "Problem, Porthos? She accused.

He closed his mouth which had been agape in shock. "No." Porthos smiled faintly. "Of course not, it all makes sense now."

Aida just nodded and left Porthos believing that Aida's secrecy was due to her lover being female. Porthos knowing that she had also been Athos' stalker might concern him unnecessarily.  
Aida used the term 'unnecessarily' lightly, she wasn't a fool. She was still minutely bothered by the way she met Milady but not so much so that she stopped seeing her. Besides, she hadn't seen Milady around Athos since she met her in the church.

They fell into silence as they entered the garrison together, unknowingly fuelling Aramis' suspicions and, not that he'd admit it, his jealousy too.

They smiled and greeted their friends, all except Aramis who looked smug yet conflicted. A light kick under the table from Athos, paired with his pointed look, got him happily greeting his brother and Aida as well.

"What's going on today then?" Porthos asked as he sat down beside Aramis. Porthos purposely sat at the edge of the bench so Aida couldn't sit, and he looked up at her tauntingly. She quickly managed to shove him over so he sat sandwiched between herself and Aramis.

"We have all day to train since we'll be working on palace duty tonight during the King's birthday ball." Athos told him. Porthos groaned in response, having forgotten about the ball which immediately reinstalled his dread.

Aida chuckled, "I knew some good would come out of not being officially one of you."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Came a voice from above. They all looked up to see the Captain on his balcony. "The king requires your presence as soon as possible, I suspect he'll demand your attendance at his ball." He told her.

Aida looked utterly confused, "How does he even know how I am? And why?"

"Well unless there's another 'young woman who dresses like a man' I assume the Cardinal means you. Athos will escort you to the palace within the hour." Treville said, before retreating back to his office. Athos took an exasperated breath but didn't complain, like the good soldier he was.

Aida rolled her eyes, "That bloody Cardinal's got it in for me." She complained as she and Athos got up.

"I can't imagine why!" D'Artagnan jokes, earning a chuckle from Porthos.

"I don't know why you're laughing, brother. Come back to me when you've been summoned by the first minister of France." She teased. "Farewell, fellas." And off they went, Athos sending a look towards Aramis and Porthos as he did.

The three left remaining at the table looked at each other, a slight tension in the air that was unidentifiable to two-thirds of the party. Porthos, in Porthos nature, broke the silence. "So kid, you wanna spar or are you still sore from yesterday?" He teased with a chuckle, none the wiser of the thoughts that popped into Aramis' head.

The walk up to the Palace was awkward to the say the least. At least it was for Aida. This was unlike her, not that Athos knew it, but Aida could generally talk away any awkwardness. However, she was slightly wary of Athos. It's her own fault, for she feels slightly guilty at hiding Milady from them primarily because she doesn't want Athos to know she's been sleeping with his stalker for four months.  
For Athos, this is just being Athos. He's never really cared about awkwardness or making small talk. When he does talk it's blunt and sharp, as he is with most people. Aida can't help but think it's just her that he's like that with. "So Athos," she begins in an attempt of chirpiness, "you and my brother seem close." 

He gives her a side eye, his face not betraying that he understands her implications. "Yes, he's integrated our ranks quite well. His talents suit that of Aramis, Porthos, and my own." Athos replies.

Aida smiles, "Yes, I'm sure." Athos doesn't make eye contact with her after that and Aida decides that awkward silence is now equally as entertaining. 

When they reach the Cardinal's rooms Athos is made to wait outside the door where two ignorant red guards stand. The heavy wooden doors shut behind Aida with a rattle as she walks into the centre of the room. "Your Eminence." She greets with a slight bow.

The cardinal disregards formalities. "I had hoped that I wouldn't have my eyes grace you again, let alone have you be in attendance at a ball before the king. However, what his majesty wants he shall get and when he heard of a country girl playing soldier he, of course, wanted to see for himself." He stops briefly, yet with no indication that she should reply. "Nevertheless, a country girl playing soldier is simply not to be seen or heard of especially before the King of France. So you are expected to dress as any other respectable, young Parisian woman. Am I understood? Aida, was it?" 

Aida smiled falsely, "Perfectly understood, your Eminence, will that be all?" 

The Cardinal reached into a drawer of his desk and withdrew a thick pile of parchment tied together in a red silk bow. "Since you insist on spending so much time around the garrison it should not bother you to pass these on to Captain Treville." Aida approached him and took the documents from his hand.

"My pleasure, do call upon me if you wish me to play carrier pigeon again." She smiles and stands at attention before Richelieu. 

Anger and disgust briefly flit across his aged face. "Dismissed." And with that, she bows and retreats from the room. 

When the door clatters shut once more, the raven-haired spy creeps out of her dark doorway. "Now why can I play soldier but she cannot?" She asks coyly, looking at the space that Aida just left.

The Cardinal whips around, "Because you are not playing." He takes a dramatic wide berth of his desk before sitting at it, as Milady walks to stand before it. "Now, I can already imagine her being an unnecessary burden on what we have already achieved. What do we do about it?"

"I believe I have already solved your conundrum, your Eminence." Milady states with allure. "Where we were previously concerned that we have two problems in the form of the d'Artagnan twins, it appears that they have helped your cause tenfold. I have eyes and ears on Athos, even if she doesn't know this, and from what she has mentioned to me d'Artagnan could prove to be the emotional chink in Athos' armour."

Richelieu regards her with suspicion. "You seem far too focused on Athos for my liking, Milady."

She looks away almost casually, "I am just playing to our advantage. Athos is the weakest and most valuable link right now, we must seize the opportunity." 

Cardinal Richelieu takes her in once more and then waves her away. She bows and takes her leave through the doorway that she came through.

⚜ 

"Will you be there?" Aida asked the four men she stood with as they trained in the Garrison yard. She was feeling slightly nervous at the thought of meeting the King of France, almost as much as she dreading the fact that she'll need to waltz around in less than practical attire as she does so. 

"We'll be on guard for the king, but not at the ball like you are." Aramis said from where he sat on the table, watching Porthos and d'Artagnan fight.

Aida huffed, "I really don't want to go." She whined, a hand dragging down her face.

Athos rolled his eyes at her, "I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter. You should be more concerned about what you are going to wear. You must appear to be a 'respectable, young Parisian woman', if I remember correctly?" He said.

"You were listening through the door? Well, that's not a foolish idea at all." Aida teased sarcastically.

The swordsman shook his head. "Yes and talking back to the First Minister of France is quite the opposite of foolish." He replied. Aida glared at him but said nothing else.

"What are you going to wear?" Aramis asked.

"Umm..." Aida hummed. "I think I know someone who can help me out. It should be fine." She answered, actively ignoring the quizzical yet knowing look that Porthos shot her as he held her brother in a headlock.

This exchange of glances did not go unnoticed by Aramis, who's paranoia had been whirled back into action.

⚜ 

 

Aida left shortly after that, in search of the 'someone who could help her out'. Porthos watched his lover's eyes follow her out with an unprecedented amount of anxiety. Unsurprisingly to the big Musketeer, Aramis pulled him aside just as he dismissed d'Artagnan. He took his wrist gently and pulled him into the empty stables.

"What's wrong, love?" Porthos asked, gently.

Aramis looked conflicted, subtle amounts of many emotions flickered across his feature; anger, sadness, confusion - nothing good or anything Porthos could understand.

"It's Aida." He began softly. 

Porthos was even more confused. "What about her?" 

Aramis looked away, unable to meet his lover's eyes as he admitted his insecurity. "Is there something going on between you?"

Porthos was, physically, taken aback. "What? No. Why would you think that?" He rushed out, bewildered.

Aramis became a little less timid and a bit more defensive. "I see the looks you give each other sometimes. You both walk in late most mornings, either together or seconds apart. And she's just like Flea. I can't help but think-"

Porthos interrupted him swiftly, "Think what? That I'm sleeping with her because I look at her and get to the Garrison late?" Porthos fumed, offended that Aramis would jump to conclusions like this. "I'm not like you, Aramis."

Aramis' mouth dropped slightly before he schooled his features back to an indifferent. "Are you going to deny it?" He asked, calmly.

Porthos shook his head and rubbed his eyes, exhaling deeply. "I am not sleeping with Aida. I have no interest in sleeping with her."

Aramis nodded carefully, "Then what is it then. And don't tell me it's nothing. Like you said, this is something I do. I know something is going on." He argued.

Porthos sighed, it was his turn to be unable to meet Aramis' eyes. "Like you said," He mocked. "She's just like Flea. I love having someone like her around again. But it's different. I was in love with Flea. I'm not in love with Aida. Besides," Porthos said, his face cracking into a grin, "Four months isn't a long enough time to fall in love."

Aramis snickered, "Tell that to Athos and d'Artagnan." The marksman joked. At this, they both chuckled, then fell into silence as the gazed at each other thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, my love." Aramis said, his tone remorseful but not bashfully so.

Porthos shook his head with endearment, pulling his marksman into his arms tightly. 

⚜ 

Aida hadn't been to Milady's rooms during the day many times before. Their liaisons tended to occur from the late afternoon, through till the next morning. When Aida knocked on the white door that met the busy street there came no answer, so she sat on the doorstep and waited for the lady of the house to return. The Gascon girl didn't even notice when Milady did come back, about twenty minutes later. She only opened her eyes at the chimes of the Notre-Dame to meet the figure of her lover towering over her. Aida leant back slightly; she looked formidable. Milady de Winter stood tall and powerful, dark shadows cast upon her face as the sun beamed behind her. Here, she looked dangerous, like someone Aida would either avoid wholly or be at odds with by nature. Never would Aida have thought that this would be a woman she loved passionately.

"I heard you have somewhere to be this evening." Milady states, cooly.

Aida stands up, subconsciously standing on the step to become taller than the other woman. "How did you hear that?" She asked.

Milady pushes past her to unlock her door. "I am in favour of the royal household, where do you think I do every day?" She replied, pushing the door open and sweeping inside. "There are more important matters at hand. You have nothing to wear." Aida followed her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Can you help me?" Aida asked, following Milady into the sitting room.

Milady removed her cloak, which Aida took from her. "Of course." She smiled. "I have dresses being brought here as we speak for you to try." 

Aida was not really looking forward to it but she could not believe what Milady was doing for her. She walked towards her, wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her in for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered as Milady looped her arms around Aida's shoulders. 

Milady brought one hand around to pet Aida's jaw, the touch was not malicious but was forceful, as the gloved hand trailed up her cheek - her thumb brushing over Aida's lips, the cold leather pulling slightly. "You're most welcome." She purred.


End file.
